This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) systems enable imaging based on a primary magnetic field, a radio frequency (RF) pulse, and time-varying magnetic gradient fields that interact with specific nuclear components in an object, such as hydrogen nuclei in water molecules. The magnetic moments of such nuclear components may generally align with the primary magnetic field, but subsequently precess about the bulk magnetic field direction at a characteristic frequency known as the Larmor frequency. An RF pulse at or near the Larmor frequency of such nuclear components may cause their magnetic moments to be rotated. When the RF pulse has ended, the magnetic moments relax and generally align with the primary magnetic field, emitting a detectable signal.
MRI may be particularly useful for obtaining certain physiologic and anatomic information. For example, unlike imaging techniques that are based on the differential attenuation of radiation through the body, MRI provides images that convey information about the imaged area that is not based on the relative radiation attenuating properties of the tissue. Instead, MRI provides images that are based on the respective magnetic properties of the anatomy undergoing imaging, and thus may provide images where soft tissue structures can be meaningfully differentiated, such as based on fat content, water content, and so forth. In addition, certain MRI techniques allow visualization of diffusion phenomena within the body and allow other functional characteristics of a tissue to be observed.
As a result, MRI may be a useful imaging technology for certain medical purposes. For example, MRI may be a useful tool for cancer screening or monitoring due to its ability to differentiate soft tissue structures. One area where use of MRI techniques may be of particular interest is in screening for or monitoring breast cancer, due to the discomfort and radiation dose associated with conventional mammography. However, conventional breast array receive coils for use in MRI fail to properly conform to many patients, which can result in a decrease in the effective signal-to-noise ratio. Thus, poor signal-to-noise ratio is an impediment to increasing the use of MRI in the detection of breast cancer